Conventionally, in an examination using a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, there are cases where a plurality of imaging protocols are used to image the same slice of a subject. For these cases, a technique is known with which the positioning processes of the slice using the protocols are performed collectively. In imaging using such a technique, it is desired that imaging using each imaging protocol be performed continuously after the positioning of the slice is performed. However, with the conventional technique, before imaging is performed using each of the imaging protocols, a determination may be made on whether the imaging is possible in view of influences on the subject and the image quality. For this reason, there have been cases where imaging using a plurality of protocols is stopped in the middle of the imaging.